A conventional dismounting device for removing a seal ring on a shaft is disclosed in US 2007/0006437A1 which is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the disclosed dismounting device includes a handle 1 and a shank 2 is connected to the handle 1, an operation plate and a rod 4 are connected to the shank 2. The shank 2 includes a first section 202 and a second section 204 which is connected to the first section 202 at an angle. The first section 202 is connected to the handle 1 and the rod 4 and the operation plate 3 are connected to the second section 204. The rod 4 is located between the operation plate 3 and the first section 202. The second section 204 extends through a hole 401 in the rod 4 so that the rod 4 is movably mounted to the second section 204, a positioning bolt 402 threadedly extends through the rod 4 and contacts against the second section 204 so as to position the rod 4.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, when using the dismounting device, the operation plate 3 is inserted between the shaft 7 and the seal ring 8, the operation plate 3 has a hook portion at a distal end thereof so as to hook the seal ring 8. The user then loosens the positioning bolt 402 and moves the rod 4 along the second section 204 till the rod 4 is in contact with the end surface of the mechanical part 9 and performs as a fulcrum. The positioning bolt 402 is then rotated to contact against the second section 204. By pivoting the handle 1, the operation plate 3 pulls the seal ring 8 out from the shaft 7.
The adjustment of the rod 4 has to rotate the positioning bolt 402 and this obviously takes a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a seal ring dismounting device wherein the rod can be easily moved and positioned.